We propose to develop efficient syntheses of antineoplastic lignan lactones of the steganacin and podophyllin series using oxidative coupling of 1, 4-diarylbutane derivatives. We intend to develop the first total synthesis of chromomycinone and olivin, related tricyclic aglycones of the antitumor antibiotics of the chromomycin-olivomycin group.